Como si te conociera
by Nyroge
Summary: Él te habla como si te conociera de toda la vida y tu respondes cómo tal, con sonrisas sinceras y sonrojos raros en ti. ¿De qué sirvió todo éste tiempo juntos? Es como si nunca te hubiera conocido. Tendré que empezar de cero una historia que jamás será. /MongoliaxChina, mención MongoliaxTibet y RoChu


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Setting: Canon **

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

Han pasado días, semanas, meses y años, tal vez incluso un par de siglos , la dinastía Yuan a caído, Mongolia ha partido del hogar que solía compartir con China mientras éste último intentó alejarse lo más posible de las tierras del Mongol, no quería verlo, no quería saber de él, pero contrario a sus deseos acababa siempre preguntándole a algún mercader o aventurero en forma de pregunta simple, restándole la importancia al asunto y sólo por razones de seguridad sobre cómo estaba él , qué hacía el mongol, cómo estaba.

Debía aclararse algo desde ya, y era que aún si la partida del muchacho fue secretamente dolorosa para ambos, habían cosas que seguían siendo obvias : Se importaban. Ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos –en esos tiempos- sería capaz de hallar a alguien como el otro, nadie que comprendiera sus silencios, nadie que entendiera lo que había detrás de las pocas pero sinceras sonrisas que se daban, nadie que pudiera descifrar la verdad detrás de cada gesto. Lo que era real, y lo que era sólo una actuación , ambos lo aprendieron bien, uno del otro, poco a poco, con tiempo, especialmente si ninguno era bueno expresándose en el área sentimental…o e cualquier área, tomando en cuenta que uno estuvo bajo el yugo del otro.

Existen personas que viéndolas te haces una idea de cómo podrían ser, y estas en lo correcto. Pero aquí comenzaron de cero, sabían que si las cosas eran demasiado fáciles algo estaba muy mal, también si esto era medio fácil, o medio difícil, era y siempre sería difícil, era todo un desafío, era hablar con una persona, que el mundo te dijera que era de una manera pero luego resultaba ser de otro. Su relación era lo mismo que jugar a las cartas con los ojos vendados.

Convencido por esto, Yao se calmó lo suficiente como para estar calmado escuchando las noticias que iban y venían. Jamás variaban demasiado, y eso le tranquilizaba, hasta que escuchó ciertos ''rumores'' .

_¿Y los viste sonreír? Si, por supuesto. ¡Estoy seguro! _

Bien, eso era extraño, un día, alguien vio al mongol sonreír, Yao sabía que lo hacía, tal vez lo vio una que otra vez cuando fingía que estaba dormido. Quan pudo haber sonreído ante el paisaje, o a sus animales, él siempre solía…

_A un chico. Si. Le sonrió a un chico. Jamás lo vi de esa manera._

En aquel instante sintió el latido de su corazón resonar por todo su cuerpo, un ligero dolor se posicionaba en la garganta, Yao jamás había sentido algo así por escuchar una noticia como esa, y aún si quería que se detuvieran, éstas seguían llegando rápidamente. Las descripciones lo llevaron a una sola persona: Tibet.

Hubo una mezcla entre decepción, furia , mas predominaba la primera que iba de la mano con cierta injusticia. Llegó a plantearse que todo debió ser un mal entendido, y sin más se dirigió a esas tierras como incógnito. En su mente se repetía que no debía estar haciendo esto, pero esa información era un golpe al ego y a los conocimientos que bien había aprendido todos esos años.

Aún recordaba aquel día cuando llegó, estaba dando vueltas por un espacio amplio con césped , el aire entrando por sus narices y la paz le estaban haciendo olvidar el porqué había ido hasta ese lugar mas unas pisadas y una risa sutil llamaron su atención, cerca muy cerca vio a dos figuras, ambas conocidas, y una bastante más que la otra.

Quedó helado en ese instante, el mongol intentaba ser serio pero pecaba de ello, miraba a otro lado buscando que no se notara un sonrojo, y luchaba por no sonreír a pesar de que la comisura de sus labios fuera doblándose en una sonrisa lentamente.

Se había quedado a ver más, pero más tarde supo que fue un error viajar. Llegó a su hogar y se encerró en su cuarto, repitiéndose que estaba bien, que tenia derecho a manejar su vida como le diera la gana, pero también ese pensamiento egoísta le estaba embargando . Esos años parecían nada comparados con lo visto de antes. Sintió una frustración y un golpe al ego terrible, incluso sintió que caía en esas depresiones que a uno le vienen únicamente en la noche, cuando está todo en silencio y se encuentra el momento preciso para llorar. Era patético llorar por algo y alguien así, y era egoísta también, pero aún le costaba encarar que sus conocimientos , su visión y todo lo recolectado ahora valieran mierda.

Sabía que había amado a Quan, y que éste le amó a él, pero siempre creyó que el otro sólo conocía una forma de amar, y era aquella que le mostró a Yao por años, se convenció y fue convencido de que unas pocas pero bien apreciadas sonrisas eran lo único que iba a conocer como cariño de parte del pelinegro. Que las caricias muchas veces toscas eran su única forma de aprenderse su cuerpo, y que la posesividad y el tono grave de su voz era lo único que escucharía a modo de susurro romántico.

Si lo que el mongol le dio todo ese tiempo no fue amor. ¿Qué fue entonces? ¿No fueron reales las miradas profundas? ¿Y las sonrisas pocas que tan bien apreció? Tal vez sólo lo quiso, nada más, y él fue quien se comió la cabeza pensando que estaba marcando un antes y un después en la vida de Quan, fue su ego quien lo hizo pensar que esas sonrisas pequeñas no se las sacaba nadie aparte de él. Quiso pensar que muchas cosas que le daba, eran y fueron sólo para él, y que debería sentirse privilegiado.

Habrían cosas del mongol entonces que jamás iba a ver. Nunca le vería tratando de evitar una sonrisa, jamás le sacaría un sonrojo, jamás sabría cuán delicado el otro llegaría a ser.

_Jamás, jamás, jamás. _

Esa noche tras quebrarse la cabeza pensando y mojar toda la almohada con el llanto, se hizo esa pregunta que jamás lograría responder.

_¿Por qué __**él **__si y yo no? _

Al día siguiente todo aquello pasó, pese a los susurros, a las historias, a los chismes, aquello había sucedido ya y pareciera haberse borrado de la confundida cabeza de un asiático, quien volvía a levantarse y trataba sacar adelante su Imperio, a su gente y su orgullo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Años pasaron, bastantes, el mundo fue naciendo, destruyéndose para volver a renacer de entre las cenizas, la pólvora y el olor a cadáveres humanos que se esfumaban en el viento para dar pasos a los edificios. Algunos países desaparecían y volvían a renacer, otros se hacían grandes, y algunos más pequeños. Unos se hacían poderosos lentamente y desde las sombras, otros…a la vista de todo el mundo. Se hacían alianzas, se destruían, se hacían organizaciones y nacían las organizaciones enemigas, los amigos volvían a nacer, y los enemigos también. El mundo entraba en una etapa de no conquistas, no invasiones, donde las guerras no se avisaban con humo o flechas de fuego sino con un papel, guerras que a veces siquiera se llevaban a cabo por la intervención diplomática de muchos.

-El mundo ya no es divertido. –Pronunció un mongol sujetándose los lentes, mirando a su alrededor, la junta de países a la que fue invitado era ruidosa, incluso prefería haberse quedado en casa, viendo a los yak de un lado a otro, paseando sobre su caballo, o recorriendo nada más sus tierras que estar aquí con países aburridas, egocéntrico y que a la primera falta de respeto eran capaces de demandarte. –Hah, demandar…en mis tiempos un puñetazo bien dado habría sido suficiente. –Decidió no gastar más saliva en algo que nadie estaba escuchando, a pesar de que solía hablar consigo mismo de vez en cuando. Dio una mirada a su alrededor, algunos países iban y venían, otros discutían, otros ordenaban su papeleo. Le parecía interesante ver a varios viejos vecinos otra vez. Sadiq usando esa ropa que, si bien era típica de él, tengo ese toque a moderno, lejos de la ropa que usaba; por allí andaba Ivan, quién lo viera de pequeño y ahora era el país más grande del mundo. –Mocoso..-Susurró a lo bajo, mas sin malas intenciones, ya no. En otro lado estaba India, éste lograba un buen balance con esas ropas de oficina, pero manteniendo de alguna forma el estilo de sus tierras, ya iría a hablar con él en algún momento. Volvió a mirar y se encontró con el asiático, el chino sí se veía raro usando ese traje negro con corbata, podía apostar que sólo quería quitarse esa ropa de encima cuanto antes.

Ahora que le veía, notaba algo extraño, los ojos del asiático no se concentraban en lo que leían, se mordía el labio constantemente o se pasa las manos por el cabello, apretaba el papel entre sus manos y se aflojaba la corbata de vez en cuando. Tal vez no tenía la misma ropa, ni tampoco un papeleo que parecía interminable, pero Quan reconocía perfectamente esos gestos, algo en la cabeza del asiático martillaba con fuerzas y no lo dejaba en paz, no le preguntaría qué sucedía, Yao no era muy bueno hablando de sus emociones. Ahora que se fijaba un sudcoreano se acercaba a preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-_Pierdes el tiempo, mentirá _–Pensó el mongol, quien no se equivocó, pues el otro en seguida negó y volvió a sonreír, diciendo que no era nada.

Luego se acercó un inglés, seguido del francés, la respuesta fue la misma, haciendo sonreír extrañamente al mongol con sorna. Yao no hablaría, le conocía bastante bien, aquello le hacía sentir bien de una manera retorcida, podía jurar que sentía cierto poder sobre Yao y los demás que ni él entendía realmente.

La reunión terminó y el mongol volvió a acomodarse sus lentes, quería salir rápido, volver a sus tierras, descansar de tantas caras largas e hipócritas, estar lejos, pero en su apuro alcanzó a escuchar una conversación. Era ahora Ivan se sentaba a un lado de Yao, arrastrando un momento la silla para acercarse a él.

-¿Qué le sucede a Yao-Yao?

-Te he dicho que no me llames así. –Una sonrisita inocente se ha escapado de los labios del eslavo, quien sólo ha mantenido su mirada sobre el chino.

-_No te va a decir. _–Volvió a pensar el mongol ésta vez. 

-Yi wan…estoy bien.

-Nunca has sido bueno para mentir, ¿no es así Yao? –Habló Ivan extendiendo un brazo, alcanzando a tocar los mechones de cabello del chino, pero Yao no le alejó en ningún momento, aquello extrañó bastante al otro oriental quien se mostraba interesado y extrañado por la no-reacción de Yao.

-Supongo que no…-Susurró el asiático dándole una sonrisa pequeña al otro, triste y pequeña.

-¿Me dirás que te sucede?

-_No te lo dirá._ – Volvió a pensar el chico mirando atentamente la escena. Yao tomó un respiro y finalmente observó al ruso a los ojos.

-Mis hermanos otra vez, ya sabes como se ponen cuando…-Comenzó a explicar el asiático, ante la mirada comprensiva de un ruso que de vez en cuando pasaba sus manos libremente por las mejillas del asiático, incluso comentando como si realmente conociera el tema, como si _conociera a Yao perfectamente _. Tuvo que aguantarse apretar la quijada en ese momento, pues estaba demasiado confundido ahora. ¿Por qué le hablaba como si lo conociera? ¿Por qué Yao sonreía tan abiertamente? ¿Por qué…?

-Xìexìe, Yi wan. Me hizo sentir un poco mejor hablar de esto. –Admitió el asiático bastante avergonzado, levantándose y siendo rápidamente seguido por un muy sonriente eslavo que incluso le abrazó por la espalda, diciendo algunas cosas que seguro avergonzarían al asiático.

Quan seguía parado después de todo lo que vio. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Desde cuando Yao era tan sociable y abierto a contar sus pesares? No, esperen, con los demás no fue así. ¿Desde cuando era Ivan con quien desahogaba sus tristezas? Ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero parte de su orgullo parecía haber sido arrasado y quitado al instante, incluso un dolor comenzaba a colocarse en la zona del pecho, y la incógnita _''¿Por qué?'' _resonaba en su mente como un eco que iba y venía sin un alto.

No pudo hacer más que verlo alejarse acompañado del otro, incluso tentado a correr hacia él tomarlo por los hombros y acorralarlo brutamente contra una pared para que le explicase todo lo que acababa de suceder, y pensaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo, mas parecía que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo y sólo podía ver al otro alejarse con las respuestas en sus manos, las preguntas de Quan atoradas en la garganta, las respuestas de Yao en la suya, ninguna boca con preguntas, ni los labios con respuestas parecía que se juntarían nunca, había una sensación de vacío y golpe al orgullo que lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Ahora que se percataba, notaba ésta escena similar, hizo memoria y no le costó demasiado descifrarlo, cómo las cosas estaban volteadas en éste momento, y cómo el que parecía atado a un pasado que no era no luchaba siquiera para quitarse las cadenas que lo condenaban a algo que no existía. Ahora era su turno, sin respuestas, un mero testigo de cómo el tiempo , lo aprendido no valía, las pequeñas sonrisas y los momentos que creyó únicos a veces con esfuerzo se desmoronaban ante sus ojos con una sola visión. Echando todo a la basura, tener que conocer a esa persona de cero, pero jamás teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo, _hacerlo bien. _

Sólo era un espectador de cómo las siempre esquivas manos del asiático se entrelazaban dulcemente con las de un eslavo que le miraba de una forma que Yao jamás pudo conocer del mongol mismo, no directamente. Una mirada cargada de cariño y ternura que parecían mantener cautivo a un asiático que siempre conoció por ser gruñón y un arisco.

Quizás se confió con que Yao iba a estar esperándolo de alguna manera, que él pudo seguir su camino sin él en el pasado con alguien más, con el chino de testigo , encadenado a su propio pasado, pero ahora las cosas se voltearon, cambiaron drásticamente. Su turno ya había pasado.

Ahora, aunque no lo quisiera o creyera…había sido el turno de Yao de seguir con su vida, una en donde él ya no estaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

**No puedo creer que escribí esto, tarde pero lo hice(?) , en todo caso soy perfeccionista y siento que hay mucho que podría arreglar, pero es la tercera repasada que le doy al fic(?)**

**Sus comentarios aquí**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
